Liberdade
by Takeo Kin
Summary: As asas dela, tão libertadoras, eram feitas de força e mar. Coisa que, se meu amor por ela surgisse, não mais seria capaz de existir. Por isso eu rezava todos os dias para que, por favor, até mesmo meu carinho fosse pouco.


_As asas dela, tão libertadoras, eram feitas de força e mar. Coisa que, se meu amor por ela surgisse, não mais seria capaz de existir. Por isso eu rezava todos os dias para que, por favor, até mesmo meu carinho fosse pouco._

* * *

Nós nos conhecemos não tendo nada mais além de nossos quinze anos. Mesmo sendo tão cedo, e o meu rei me falando que eu tinha de me dar muito bem com ela, meu eu mais profundo e sombrio sabia que eu não seria capaz de amá-la. E eu sabia que era isso que meus governantes queriam, no fundo. Os anos passaram lentos, á frente de nossos olhos, e talvez eu tenha desenvolvido alguma simpatia por aquela mulher tão linda, tão livre e tão forte. Mas eu era um mostro, eu posso dizer isso. Estava nos meus dezoito anos e era um monstro incapaz de amar ou fazer um passarinho carente e amável sentir que tem seu amor como sendo recíproco. Mas Maria amava esse monstro, e dependia de mim. Mesmo sabendo que eu não sentia mesmo. Lentamente fui aprendendo que podia dobrá-la como bem entendesse, podia mudá-la. Podia ser esse desgraçado colonizador mesmo com minha esposa. Até que ela chegasse perto do mar.

Portugal era um espírito livre, ligada ao mar até o último fio de seus cabelos longos e castanhos. Andava com os marinheiros em navios, chegava ao castelo, diante de meus reis, com calças e camisa rasgadas, depois de ter tido uma luta de espadas - apenas por diversão - contra Escócia ou outro de meus irmãos. Bastava aproximar-se da água salgada, chegar num porto, brigar um marinheiro três vezes seu tamanho – e ganhar – para que seu espírito se acendesse de tal forma que nem mesmo eu podia controlar. Ela não se importava com as miradas estranhadas das senhoras londrinas quando andava, rasgada, suja e molhada, em direção ao castelo de Saint James. Eu sabia que a poção para tudo isso era simplesmente deixá-la livre por um momento, deixar que se aproximasse de seu amante nada secreto, o mar, e o efeito alucinógeno, de que _eu posso fazer o quê quiser _a confundisse até seus olhos de pássaro liberto da gaiola se encontrassem com meu olhar de reprovação. E ela nem ao menos tentava espantar a sujeira das roupas ou ajeitar o cabelo, mas não escondia o choque entre sua fantasia livre e sua realidade que se mostrava em seus olhos.

Quantas vezes eu não tentei corrigir tantas dessas coisas? Mas o quê se podia fazer? Ela resistia bravamente, se esquivando como se nossas conversas fossem alguma luta, de toda e qualquer menção a "ser mais feminina" ou "se portar melhor". Ela logo desenvolvia um longo monólogo, que eu juro que certas vezes quase acreditei, sobre como tudo era uma questão de ponto de vista, e que se eu a comparasse aos marinheiros com quem ela passava seus dias, era uma dama. Mas eu a via sorrir, e juro que isso quase me bastava. Por que ela tinha o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Especialmente quando o direcionava á mim.

Aquele amor imbecil e cego que ela guardava por mim durara tantos séculos que eu chegava a desprezá-lo. E temê-lo como um vampiro teme a cruz. Eu não sentia nada além de carinho por ela, mas não queria vê-la machucada por um amor tão sofrível e tão dolorido.

Nas poucas, poucas vezes, que Maria ousou abrir os lábios para me sussurrar "Inglaterra, eu te amo", para fazer par com o coração estranhamente disparado, uma frieza cruel invadia minha alma. E, para tentar quebrar aquele amor em todos, todos os pedaços possíveis, eu lhe dava um resposta fria, desinteressada "É, eu sei". E eu também sabia que, assim que ela trancava-se em seu quarto, fechava as cortinas e acabava por pensar em mim, se deixava desabar em lágrimas.

Como eu mudava tanto uma mulher tão forte, dura como as pedras? Eu não sei, sinceramente. Mas, apesar do amor puro, incondicional, estúpido e quase lindo que recebia dela, não era capaz de amá-la. Ela tinha uma relação próxima demais com a própria liberdade para eu ousar amá-la. Se eu me apaixonasse, tentaria imediatamente lhe cortar as asas feitas de mar e força. E isso era uma coisa pela qual eu jamais me deixaria perdoar.

* * *

Coisa curtinha e muito imbecil que eu escrevi só por que meus sentimentos de EngPort estavam matando meu corção. ;u;


End file.
